Past and Present
by samcarter34
Summary: Those who forget the past are doomed to repeat, so this is the story of how it began for the Originals, who they were, and who they are Alternates between past and present, slightly AU


**This story will alternate between taking place during the time when the Originals were human, and present day. The part when they were human will be **_**written like this**_**, whereas the present will be written normally. Both will have their own actual plotline. Also, something I've noticed in a lot of fanfiction stories is that Tatia is always paired with Klaus, almost like Elijah is completely forgotten, and the few where she is shown with him seem to have her being worse than Katherine was with the Salvatore's, which I really don't like. This story will obviously differ from the show, and there will be several Original Characters in it. The present day takes place in multiple seasons, I will state when, but it will start being consistant in the season 3 area (The stuff in the other seasons is to provide some background, one of the Original Characters is a pretty major character, so I want to give some actual backstory instead of just having one of the main characters explain what they did).**

_Henrik walked through a clearing in the forest, looking for flowers to pick. He found quite a few good ones, then picked them and bound them together with a string. Smiling, he turned to return to the village, only to nearly walk into a girl that had walked up behind him without him noticing._

_Henrik recognized her immediately; it was Tatia. She stood proudly; the same age as Rebekah, yet the same fierce fire in her eyes that Papa had. Had he never met her before, Henrik would still know who she was from reputation; she was the only girl in the three villages that refused to wearing women's clothing, instead opting to wear men's trousers and a vest. _

'_At least she still wears her hair like the other girls' Henrik though to himself, he liked braids, he though they were beautiful, he often helped Rebekah braid hers when she awoke in the morning._

"_You should not be out in the forest alone little one," Tatia said after a moment's silence._

"_I am not all that far from the village, and what do you mean little one?" Henrik asked indignantly, many people called him that, or something similar. He did not understand that, he wasn't that much smaller than Rebekah, and no one called her little one._

"_You are still a child, and there is nothing wrong with that, but you should not be out in the forest alone." Tatia reiterated._

"_But the wolves do not come for another fortnight," Henrik said uncertainly, had he counted the days wrong?  
_

_Tatia sighed "People in the villages spend so much time worrying about when the wolves will turn, they fail to realize that regular humans are just as capable of atrocity, come." _

_With that, Tatia turned and began to leave, with Henrik deciding to follow her._

"_Who are those for?" Tatia asked, gesturing to the bouquet Henrik had made._

"_Tarquin," Henrik replied, "He is sick, so I got these to try to cheer him up, he likes flowers." _

_Tarquin was Henrik's best friend, the two often spending nearly all day together._

_Henrik glanced at Tatia, afraid she would have the same views as the others with regards to Henrik's friendship, but Tatia actually seemed to smile, if only for a moment_

**9 months before season 1 starts**

"What, what did I do?" Matt asked as Elena laughing, trying to contain his own laughter.

"Nothing, nothing," Elena said managing to calm down a little bit, "It's a family inside joke."

"Okay then," Matt said smiling, "Let's get to class."

The two of them were about to go through the school doors, when a voice cam from behind them.

"Umm excuse me, could I have some help?"

Both turned around to see a guy about their age, with black hair that fell down just below his ears, wearing blue jeans and a puffy white shirt, panting right in front of them.

'Simple clothes, but it definitely works on him' Elena thought to herself.

"Sure thing dude," Matt said, "What do you need help with."

As the guy stood up to his full height, Elena gasped; around his neck was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a crystal shaped like a snowflake, the light around it seemed to shimmer around it, probably due to the prims of the snowflake.

"That's a beautiful necklace," Elena said

"Thanks," The guy said, with an oddly forlorn expression on his face, "My mom got it for me; it's the only thing I have left of her. My name's Dakota by the way Dakota Marshall." He attempted a smile.

"I'm so sorry," Elena said, she didn't know how she could deal with losing her mother.

"Don't be, you didn't have anything to do with it, and it happened a while ago. Now, digressing to why I was asking for help, I'm new here, and despite the fact that my foster mom and I have moved around so much, I still get extremely flustered every time I show up in a new place, could you direct me to the main office?"

"Sure thing, I actually have to go right by it on my way to English class, so I'll walk you there," Matt said.

"Thanks," Dakota said, smiling.

Matt gave Elena a goodbye kiss, before he started walking into the school, while Elena started walking towards Bonnie and Caroline, who she had noticed looking at them.

"You two make a cute couple," Dakota noted while walking with Matt.

"You think so?" Matt asked while smiling, he had sensed Elena being a little off lately, so it was nice to have other people dissuade his fears.

"Totally"

"Who's the new hottie?" Caroline asked, eyeing him as he walked through the door.

"His name's Dakota Marshall, and I believe manners dictate that you wait until he knows where all of his classes are off by heart before you hit on him Caroline." Elena said smiling.

"Who said that?" Caroline asked, while walking with her friends to History class.

'A whole hour and a half with Mr. Tanner, great' all three of them thought to themselves.

"_Where were you!?" Niklaus demanded of Henrik the moment he saw his baby brother leaving Tarquin's family home._

"_Delivering a get better present to Tarquin," Henrik said defensively, though he had a feeling that was not what his brother was referring to._

"_And that took you over half a day did it, as I am sure you are aware, anything that happens to you will get pinned on me, and I am not in the mood for another beating."_

"_I am sorry Nik, I…I did not think I was doing anything wrong, I stayed close to the village, and besides, Tatia found me an escorted me back."_

_Niklaus sighed, and hugged his brother._

"_Next time, tell one of us where you are going and we will accompany you."_

"_You will make fun of me," Henrik said, pouting._

"_No, none of us would ever make fun of you Rik, you are much to precious to us."_

_Niklaus and Henrik started walking back through the village, when they came across a crowd, surrounding what sounded like a duel._

_Niklaus pushed him and Henrik through to the front, and saw that the people duelling were Ulfric, and boy from the village, and none other than Tatia._

_Ulfric was muscular, despite only having seen sixteen winters, but Tatia was far quicker and nimbler than he. Every time he landed what should have been a winning blow, Tatia had already moved out of the way, and Ulfric had to concentrate hard in order to deflect her blows. _

_Tatia lunged her blade towards Ulfric's hands, damaging them and forcing him to drop the sword. Tatia hit the blade with her own, sending it flying into the air, before grabbing it, and holding both blades towards Ulfric, who immediately surrendered, abite with a look of extreme reluctance on his face._

"_Well look at that, a girl can defeat a guy, guess that means that Henrik can be a warrior one day," a man behind Niklaus spoke, Niklaus tensed at the words_

"_Aye, and perhaps Rebekah too."_

"_Naye, Rebekah is a woman, she has other uses to the community, if you catch my meaning."_

"_Then I suppose Henrik does as well."_

_As the men started laughing, Niklaus looked to his brother and saw tears in Henrik's eyes, though he was doing his best to hide them._

_At the sight of his brother's tears, Niklaus screamed, ran to the fools and started attacking them. Despite there being three of them, the fight was even, such was Niklaus' rage._

_Niklaus was about to punch one of them in the face, in what would no doubt have been a killing blow, when he found himself getting grabbed form behind and thrown onto the ground._

_Niklaus arose to face his new challenger, only to see the pure ferocity of his father glaring at him._

"_What do you think you are doing BOY!" Mikael yelled at his son._

"_H-h-e attacked us, f-f-for absolutely no r-reason!" One of the Niklaus' victims said, stuttering all the while. Mikael was universally feared, both by the natives, the settlers, and the protectors who became wolves once a month. They knew they were taking a gamble, but with Mikael's relationship with his son, it was more likely he would believe them over him._

_Just as Mikael began walking towards Niklaus, to give him a beating the likes of which he had never experienced before, he found a blade pointed at his chest, by none other than Tatia._

"_They deceive you Mikael, they spoke of your two youngest children as if they were little more than scraps of meat to be handed around the village for pleasure, Niklaus was defending their honor."_

_Mikael looked towards Henrik for the first time, seeing the sadness on his youngest's face._

"_Henrik," Mikael said, in what was the closing tone to gentle Mikael could manage, "Is what she says true?"_

_Tears still present in his eyes, Henrik nodded wordlessly, and Mikael's wrath fell upon the others._

"_Mikael stop! Those are my sons!" Erikur yelled approaching the scene._

"_Then teach to show respect for others!"  
_

"_I think he knows enough of respect, personally!" Erikur exclaimed indignantly_

"_Then I suggest you learn more of respect, if your sons ever speak of my children in such a way again, then I will through them out to the wolves!"_

_There was nothing but silence, such a fate was never even discussed as a possibility, never joked on or said idly, and none even entertained the delusion that Mikael was jesting._

"_Mikael, surely,"_

"_Surely nothing, come we are leaving!"_

_Mikael turned and started to leave, with Henrik sprinting to catch up to him._

_Niklaus waited a moment, then decided to walk to Tatia._

"_Thank-you, if you had not intervened, then father may have beaten me to death."_

"_You are welcome," Tatia responded with a stoic expression, "I too was disgusted by what those ingrates were suggesting, not only of your sister, but of Henrik"_

"_I was unaware that you knew my family very well." The villagers were all close, though, -as just demonstrated-not very friendly._

"_I know of Finn, Kol, and Rebekah, I know Elijah and Henrik."_

"_Where did you meet Elijah?" Niklaus asked, curiously and suspiciously, both of which Tatia picked up on._

"_He was the one who first taught me how to wield a blade," Tatia said, a small amount of coldness entering her voice._

"_Forgive me if you felt that was too personal a question, I did not mean to offend," Niklaus said, choosing to make amends before anything broke out._

"_Accepted, I suggest you go on, Mikael is not a patient man, as I am sure you are aware."_

"_Of course, I will see you around, Tatia."_

_With that Niklaus began to run back to his father, with a spring in his step._

_Tatia walked back to her home, where her friend Gretchen was waiting, with Tatia's son in her arms._

"_Saw the whole thing, I think you have another suitor," Gretchen immediately said, smiling._

"_Certainty not, I have enough to deal with already, as does he," Tatia immediately replied, taking her son from Gretchen._

**4 months before start of series**

"I love this movie," Dakota said, sitting on a couch with Elena, Bonnie and Caroline.

"Who doesn't love The Notebook?" Caroline asked

Caroline was leaning against Dakota a little to closely, which was starting to make him nervous.

Just then, Jeremy came stumbling into the house, very obviously drunk.

"Damn rebel phase," Elena muttered to herself before getting up.

"No, stay where you are, I'll look into it," Dakota said, he had formed an odd friendship with Jeremy, odd because the two of them were completely different personalities.

"Are you sure, I mean, I'm his sister,"

"I'm sure Elena," Dakota said, already getting up and going.

"Jer, what's up?" Dakota said, entering his room and closing the door.

"Do you remember when we went skinny dipping?" Jeremy asked, not slurring, but still very obviously incapacitated.

"Course I do, we were both at least as drunk as you are now, and we didn't want to get our clothes wet."

"That's not why I wanted to do it," Jeremy said, as if he had just confessed to murder.

"What are talking about?" Dakota asked,

"I-I've gotten closer to you in two months, then I have to anyone else in fifteen years, you get me, like no one else does, and I-I offered skinny dipping, because I wanted to see what you looked like without clothes, and" Jeremy got up and walked over to his best friend, "I want to try something before I'm sober enough to stop myself,"

Jeremy immediately leaned in and kissed Dakota, right on the lips, and Dakota…responded.

"Da-Dakota?" Jeremy said after words,

"We will talk about this when you're sober, okay,"

"Okay," Jeremy said, before leaning down to go to bed, despite the fact that it was only seven pm,

"And don't come home drunk again, you're lucky you're parents are at work,"

Jeremy just nodded somewhat

Dakota turned to leave, before putting two of his fingers to his mouth, he could still taste some of the alcohol in Jeremy's breath, but he couldn't help smiling.

**Two months before start of series**

Jeremy stood in front of his parents' gravestones, trying and failing to hold back tears. It was late at night, and he had snuck out here, just to try saying goodbye, since he hadn't had the stomach to go up to the coffins during the funeral service. But here, all Jeremy could think of were all of the things he did wrong; he had talked back to his parents so much in the weeks before this, he had never chalked up the nerve to actually talk to Dakota about the drunk kiss, he had actually been avoiding him.

"Hey Jer," speaking of the devil

Jeremy turned to see Dakota standing right behind him.

"Hey," Jeremy said, tears in his eyes.

Dakota walked up beside Jeremy, and just stared at the two headstones.

"How, how did you feel after your parents died?" Jeremy asked, turned to Dakota

After a moment, Dakota answered, "Like I wrong for feeling anything, because the word must've been over, so I shouldn't have been able to feel anything, but I did. I feel…cold."

Jeremy nodded, before turning to Dakota and hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, I'm sorry I never talked to you about the kiss…"

"You don't need to apologize, not now. Just go ahead, and grieve, it would be cruel not to give you that."

_Henrik twisted and braided Rebekah's hair as the families lay in the caves, while the piercing sound of the wolves' howl rang out, the sound carrying through the tunnels._

"_They almost seem to get louder every time, do they not?" Kol asked, grinning at his baby brother._

_Henrik looked up, scared._

"_Why do you speak such things Kol, are you trying to cause someone to have a panic attack?"_

_Kol merely shrugged, and went back to carving a design into a stake of wood with this knife. It was a general rule that no one slept on the full moons._

"_What do you think they did?" Henrik asked no one in particular._

"_What do you mean?" Finn asked, confusion appearing on his regal face. The others too turned to Henrik_

"_What do you think they did, all those winters ago, that caused them to become cursed with the form of the wolf? What could possibly generate such cruelty?"_

"_You know what is needed to trigger the curse Henrik, does that not give you your answer?" Elijah asked._

"_I do not know, Papa has killed people, yet he was not cursed with the form of the wolf," Henrik paused for a moment, "I want to find out what happened, so that maybe they can be free."_

_Kol and Niklaus chuckled, but were immediately reprimanded by Rebekah._

"_Do not laugh at him, in truth you both would probably do well to gain some small level of his compassion."_

_Niklaus looked ashamed, Kol however was as unapologetic as usual._

_Finishing with Rebekah's hair, he leaned in close and quietly whispered _

"_Thank-you," _

_Rebekah turned and smiled at him._

_Henrik got up to go sit by his mother, who began to stroke her fingers through his hair._

"_She is right you know, your brothers may possess gifts of speed, strength and ferocity, but you my son, your gift is love. You must never lose that gift."_

_Henrik smiled, before closing his eyes, and actually managing to find a way to fall asleep._

**First chapter done, what do you guys think? Yes I know that this chapter had more in the past than the 'present-ish' part, but it will get more even as time goes on.**


End file.
